Changes
by Yuuseki12
Summary: Mikan's second year at Alice Academy. Things started to change. But there's one thing she would not allow to change! It's her friendship with Hotaru. Obstacles come to Mikan and Hotaru's friendship. And of course romance arrives.
1. Start

Hello everyone! This is my Gakuen Alice fanfic. I hope you all do enjoy it.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice… **I wish I would:P

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter I

"Hotaru! Wait for me!" shouted Mikan as she ran for Hotaru. Hotaru was walking away from her. She would not allow it! _She's just walking. Why can't I catch up with her?_ Mikan stopped to catch her breath and started running again. Hotaru's image was beginning to be blurred. She was shouting her best friend's name but no reply. She could not bear her life without Hotaru. She was always there for her even in her most crucial times. Tears streamed down her face but she wiped it with her arms. She must be strong to be able to catch up with Hotaru! The chase (Mikan thinks) seems like forever and she was getting very tired and weak. Her knees were getting weak and she could not maintain her balance very well. EXPECTEDLY she tripped and fell. She tried to get up but she can't. There was something was preventing her from getting up. She looked again at Hotaru's back whose image was now blurred. Not knowing what to do, she just extended her right hand and cried, "HOTARU!"

She felt something warm in her right hand. Mikan opened her eyes and saw her best friend's face looking down to her with a confused look. She looked at her right hand. The warmth she felt was Hotaru's hand. _It was a dream _Mikan thought happily. As soon she saw those lilac eyes she immediately hugged her and tears streamed down her face. Hotaru who was surprised to Mikan's actions had not immediately taken out her Baka Gun. Hotaru was about to ask Mikan what was she dreaming about when she decided not mind her best friend's business.

"Mikan we are going to be late" said Hotaru while she pushed the girl away from her. Mikan didn't resist.

"Hai!" replied Mikan with a happy face. She got up her from her bed and fixed her things. _It's just a dream. No one will separate me from my Hotaru!_ Mikan said to herself.

It was the second year for Mikan in Alice Academy and she's very excited about this. Now she's a one-star student she may have a different experience from now. But still some things haven't change. Some classmates and other seniors still treated her as a "no-star". Jinno-sensei has slightly changed his attitude ever since he gave Mikan a star. For Mikan, her situation is now a bit light compared her last year at the Academy. She become **SLIGHTLY **maturefor she is not that innocent that more in some things. Hotaru was a bit different too because of she's now showing **SOME **emotions (maybe because of her relationship to Mikan)

Mikan and Hotaru entered the classroom. Mikan greeted her friends and they replied back. This made Mikan happier and flashed bright smile. Hotaru went to her chair and proceeded to her little invention. _It's like the old times. No wait it's different now. I am a one-star student now! _Thought Mikan while she was making a very silly face.

"Good morning Mikan!" greeted Yuu.

"Good morning!" Mikan replied back.

"You know I have feeling that this year will be great!" said Yuu excitedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Mikan. Then the door opened. Natsume and Ruka entered the room.

"Good morning, Ruka!" greeted Mikan happily. "Good morning, Natsume!"

"Mornin" was Ruka's reply. Natsume just looked at her and proceeded to his chair. Mikan is not now irritated by the way Natsume reacted her to her greeting for she is used to it. She went to her chair, at the same time Nonoko entered the room announcing that Narumi-sensei is coming. Everyone hastily sit on his chair. Then Narumi-sensei entered the room wearing a white polo t-shirt and jeans.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Narumi-sensei to the class. "For this morning I would be the one to teach you. The substitute teacher is very ill but don't worry he will be well."

Then Sumire raised her hand. "Are we going to have a new student here?"

"Oh, I don't think so. We haven't received any applications or found another Alice." Narumi-sensei replied simply. "Let's go on with the subject!"

Everyone sighed.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry if the first chapter is a bit boring (I think it is). The next chapters will explain some part of this chapter. Creative criticism and other kinds of criticism are accepted.

Thank you very much! Reviews please!


	2. Nifty Alice

Hi everyone!

The second chapter is up!

I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hotaru wait up!" shouted Mikan trying to catch up with Hotaru. Hotaru stopped to wait for Mikan. "Hey why didn't you wait for me? Huh?"

"Because you are so slow." She walked again.

"Don't worry Hotaru. I will be quick next time!" said Mikan assumingly. Along the way they met their friend Yuu.

"Good morning Yuu!" greeted Mikan happily.

"Good morning to you too. Good morning to you Hotaru," said Yuu. Hotaru just nod. Yuu understand. So they continued walking.

As they arrive at their classroom, they heard the everyday noise in their class. Mikan entered the classroom she greeted her friends. Nonoko and Anna also greeted back. Hotaru went to her sit and took a book from her bag.

"Hey Mikan, did you hear?" asked Nonoko excitedly.

"Hear what?" replied Mikan curiously.

"We are going to have a new student or students in the academy!" Anna answered. Mikan's eyes widened in excitement.

"I wonder what Alices they have!" exclaimed Mikan. Silly things appeared in her mind. Then Narumi-sensei entered the class. It was unexpected. All students hastily went to their seats.

"Oh did I surprise you all?" said Narumi-sensei. "I would like say that the rumors are true that there will be new students here in the academy. Luckily they will be studying here with us."

There were murmurs around the room. Mikan just stared at Narumi-sensei with great excitement. While at the back, Ruka and Natsume weren't interested. Ruka continued stroking his pet rabbit and Natsume was looking at the window.

"Okay guys, come inside please," said Narumi-sensei looking at the doorway. A boy and a girl entered the room. Everybody was looking at them even Natsume and Ruka. Mikan studied the girl with great interest. The girl has the same hair color as Mikan's but her hair was in a ponytail. She had bright green eyes; moreover, she was smiling.

"Please introduce yourselves," said Narumi-sensei calmly.

"My name is Ryou. Takamura Ryou. It is nice to meet you all," he said as he bowed his head like in a business manner.

"My name's Yuriko. Sakura Yuriko. I am happy to see you'll." She said happily and bowed her head low.

As always…

"Narumi-sensei, what are their Alices?" asked Sumire. She glared at Yuriko.

"Oh. Do you want me to explain your Alices or would you prefer that you yourselves will explain it to them?" asked Narumi-sensei to the two. The class was slightly bewildered at Narumi-sensei.

"We'll explain it to them by ourselves" they said in unison.

"Can we show them our Alice for better explanation?" asked Ryou.

"Yes you may but only in little amount" agreed Narumi-sensei

"I have an Alice of earth. I can make earthquakes, landslides anything that has something to do with earth" Ryou explained and then the ground started to shake. Every object in the class moved. Everybody was shocked and amazed.

"WOW!" exclaimed Mikan loudly making everyone looked at her even Ryou and Yuriko. She put her hands on her mouth. Ryou smiled at her. Very typical of Mikan, she smiled back. Mikan thought he has the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"I have a mimic Alice" Yuriko said simply and still was smiling.

Then everyone started to murmur. Mikan was confused.

"Yuriko what do you mean by "mimic"?" asked Mikan innocently. Yuriko smiled at her and explained,

"I have an Alice to copy other Alices."

"So you can copy any Alice?"

"Yes but I cannot produce the same amount of Alice like the one's that I copied. It still depends on my experience and level,"

"Now I get it!" Mikan said happily. _Wow. These guys are so cool. _Thought Mikan. Everybody was talking to each other now.

"Can you please show us your Alice?" Sumire asked again.

Yuriko nod and started walking in the class. She was looking for someone to try her Alice on. She chose the boy at the back. It was Natsume. Natsume knew he was the one chosen. Before he could resist she was tapped by Yuriko. Everyone was staring at them. She placed her hand that she tapped with Natsume on her chest. Then her hand started glowing then her hand emitted fire. Natsume was surprised. Everybody was amazed.

"So your Alice is fire"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** hope you like the story. I must say that the story is a bit slow but don't worry it will be soon that it will get to the plot.

Thank you very much! Review please!


	3. The Succesor

Hi again everyone! Chapter 3 is up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Hotaru didn't wait for me," said Mikan having anime tears as she looked at the tree. It was the place where she and Hotaru meet up (**A/N**: Let's just say it is). "I was not late!"

She slowly walked. Mikan didn't bother to fast walk as she always does, she was _early _after all. She felt her temper going up and shouted, "HOTARU, WHAT IS EARLY FOR YOU?" Her shout made the birds fly away and shook the trees. She could not understand why did Hotaru did not wait for her. She's been trying her best to be wake up early. It was really hard. Now's she achieved her goal and her best friend did not wait for her. She sighed again and stomped on her way to her class. She opened the door and immediately looked for her best friend. Hotaru was not there.

"Oh Mikan, Good morning!" greeted Yuu. He was holding a book.

"Oh Yuu, where's Hotaru?" asked Mikan worriedly as she was searching Hotaru in the classroom.

"Hmmm…Well I don't know. She has notarrived yet," answered Yuu.

"I see," Mikan said as she walked to her seat. _Where's Hotaru? It was not like for Hotaru to be late. And I thought she was here now! _Mikan thought. She kept on glancing at the door.

"Oh Mikan don't worry. I am sure Hotaru will attend class," assured Yuu and was holding the book upside down.

Then the door opened. She immediately stood up, pushed Yuu out of the way, closed her eyes, ran toward the door and prepared to hug her best friend. Well she thought so. She successfully hugged the person in front of her. And laid her head on the person's chest. Everybody in the room went silent. Everybody was shocked what Mikan has done. Unfortunately for Mikan she didn't know what danger lies in front of her. After five seconds, Mikan realized that the one she was hugging it was not Hotaru. Hotaru does not have a hard chest. Hotaru does not use this kind of perfume. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up. She came to face to face with the black cat, Natsume.

"Little girl, what the heck are you doing?" said Natsume coldly and a fire emitted on his hand. Everyone was looking at them

"Na-Natsume!" she quickly removed her arms around Natsume. There was fear in her voice. _Of all the people! _Mikan thought. "I- I thought you were Ho- HOTARU!"

She spotted her best friend behind Natsume and she ran towards her. Her arms wide opened. Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and fired it at Mikan. Mikan was stopped from her tracks.

"What's that for?" Mikan cried. She was massaging her head.

"What an idiot," said Natsume and went to his seat. He was followed by his best friend Ruka. Mikan ignored him.

"Mikan, you think before you act. You should also watch what you are doing or someone will be in danger," said Hotaru emotionlessly. She went to her seat and took out a book. It was the same book Yuu was reading. Yuu shut the door behind him.

"But Hotaru, why didn't you wait for me?" asked Mikan.

"Idiot, you were the one who left me," answered Hotaru. "You're very early when you arrived there. I think you didn't notice that. Due to the countless times that I left you because of you being late, your mind seemed registered that if I am not there it means that I left you. You may not have thought of waiting for me maybe because of you being impatient. Now next time please check your situation all right?"

"Hotaru…" Yuu said. He looked at Mikan whose temper was rising.

"Do you really think that I am that stupid!" shouted Mikan. She was red.

"Mikan, I am not saying you're stupid or maybe I am. My point is you have to change some things. For the better of you and everyone," Hotaru explained.

"I ha-" before Mikan could finish her sentence, the door opened and the two new students entered the classroom. They were accompanied this time by Jinno-sensei. Then something struck Mikan immediately as she saw Jinno-sensei. They were having a test today. That's when she realized that the book Yuu and Hotaru was reading was the Math book. Mikan was again in anime tears. How could she forget to study? Mikan's thoughts were cut by Jinno-sensei who was now staring at her. She proceeded to her seat and sat down.

"Yuriko, Ryou please take your seats," requested Jinno-sensei.

The two nod. Yuriko sat beside Mikan who was very glad of this. Ryou chose to sit with Kokoroyomi.

"Let's start the test everyone," announced Jinno-sensei.

Everybody sighed. Mikan's and Yuriko's faces fell down and said in unison, "I am doomed"

* * *

"It was so hard!" cried Mikan. Everyone was starting to file out the classroom. 

"It's your fault. You didn't study," said Hotaru while arranging her things.

"I know Hotaru," she started fixing her things too.

"Mikan let's have a stroll in the gardens. I think we can rest there," said Yuu enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Mikan. She forgot her previous problem.

"Let's go then," said Hotaru who was now at the door.

"Wait!" she turned to Yuriko who was arranging her things. The four of were the only one in the classroom. "Yuriko-san would like to come with us?"

Yuriko's eyes widen. Hotaru and Yuu looked at Yuriko having please-come-and-hurry-up face.

"Yuriko?" asked again Mikan.

Yuriko smiled and said, "Sure!"

The four left the classroom. They headed towards the garden which was full of varieties of flowers. It was cool and relaxing there. The four decided to sit under a Sakura tree. Hotaru took out a book. Yuu did the same too, leaving Mikan and Yuriko nothing to do.

"Yuriko-san what do you think of the math test?" asked Mikan.

"It was damn hard! I didn't study," answered Yuriko with a smile.

"Really? I too!" Mikan exclaimed. Mikan and Yuriko lay down. They both watched the clouds drift in the blue sky.

"Mikan, dropped the "san". All right?" said Yuriko while staring at the sky.

"All right," Mikan agreed.

"You know, I think we can be good friends," said Yuriko blankly. She looked at Mikan. "You're really nice,"

"Yeah, I think so too," said Mikan happily.

* * *

"Good morning, Jinno-sensei," greeted the class. They were all bored. 

"Good morning to all of you," replied Jinno-sensei. "Before we proceed to class, I would like to announce that in this week I would assign Yuriko and Ryou's star classes and partners. Ryou's partner is Yuu. Yuriko's part-"

"Pick me Jinno-sensei!" said Mikan as raised her hand. _This would be a good opportunity to spend time with Yuriko_ Mikan thought.

"Don't interrupt me Sakura. Besides you have a partner don't you?" Jinno-sensei said. He was annoyed by Mikan's interruption. Mikan was disappointed.

"Anyways, Yuriko's partner would be Ruka Nogi," said Jinno-sensei simply. Everybody was surprised. Ruka too was surprised. Natsume looked at his best friend. He wasn't expecting it would be Ruka.

"Let's start class," announced Jinno-sensei. Everybody sighed.

Yuriko was bored. She saw Mikan paying attention to Jinno-sensei's lesson. She seemed having a hard time 'cause there was sweat on her face. She didn't bother to listen because she already knows what the lesson is. In fact math is her expertise. She intentionally flunked the test yesterday because for her it was too easy. She felt guilty when she lied to Mikan.She was cut off from her thought when Jinno-sensei asked her.

"Yuriko what's the answer for this item?" asked Jinno-sensei. He seemed to sense that she wasn't paying attention to her.

Yuriko looked at the problem. She must find thevolume of the cylinder. Being a math genius, she quickly answered, "It is one hundred twenty-five and fifty hundredths cubic centimeter"

Everyone in the class was amazed, well except for Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume who was staring blankly at the window.

"Very good Yuriko. You may seat down," said Jinno-sensei. Yuriko sat on something soft and then it immediately squeaked, "This class is boring". The voice was very much like Yuriko's voice.

"What did you say?" asked Jinno-sensei angrily.

"Nothing! There's some-" before she could finish her sentence. The thing again spoke.

"I said this class is boring and it's way too easy,"

Then Yuriko realized something. What the thing was saying was her thoughts a while ago or now.

"Ho, so you think it's easy?" retorted Jinno-sensei. Everybody was silent.

"No! Ther-" she was again cut off by the thing. "Yes, it's easy and boring,"

"That's enough Yuriko Sakura. I think we should decide now your star class. Let's say…" said Jinno-sensei. He was slightly calm now.

Yuriko gulped. _What the heck is happening?_ She thought worriedly. She looked at Mikan again who had a worried face.

"A no star? I think this is the second time," announced Jinno-sensei triumphantly. "You were very rude. That's all for today." He left the class.

"What?" she sighed. She quickly removed the thing under her buttocks. It was a stuffed toy frog. The eyes were white and indicated battery empty. She clutched the thing hard. she was furious. _Who the heck would do this to her? That person is going to pay!_

"Hey Yuriko are you all right? Why did you say those things to Jinno-sensei?" asked Mikan worriedly.

"Baka… She didn't say those things intentionally," explained Hotaru. She pointed at the thing Yuriko was holding. "It's a "What You Think, What I Say" toy. It's sold in Central Town Toy Shop. To be able to use it, you must sit on it. Like Yuriko did. It tells what your innermost thoughts are."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mikan. "I am sorry Yuriko!"

"It's all right. I am just wondering who did this," She said. Yuriko still managed to smile.

At the back two girls was giggling softly as they file out the classroom. One had cat whiskers on her face.

**

* * *

A/N:** It was long because ideas kept coming up. Review please! 


End file.
